Another Year
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Blake offers Ruby a cookie and hints that it's a very special day, which leads Ruby into a frenzy as she tries to remember what it is.


In the twilight, Blake handed Ruby Rose a cookie without preamble. The energetic redhead almost ate the cookie without question, but before she took the first bite, she squinted and did some mental arithmetic:

The cookie had been presented by Blake,

There was only one cookie,

Blake was smiling.

Any of those factors on their own wouldn't be enough to warrant any concern, but all three together made some warning bells go off. Ruby examined the cookie in her hand. It was shaped like a heart and was larger than a normal cookie. Chocolate chips riddled the surface and a thin border of pink frosting indicated that it was bought from a professional baker. That meant that Blake had laid down some serious bank.

Ruby noticed the waver in Blake's smile. It didn't make her look like a prankster being caught, that would look more like she was annoyed. But Blake wasn't really the one to pull a prank on anyone, even though Ruby had done so plenty of times, despite their being in a relationship. In Ruby's own defense, she blamed Yang for being such an awful influence. She immediately thought of the time her older sister rubbed a piece of gum along a toilet bowl before giving it to Jaune. She had to stop herself from chuckling at the memory, as Blake started to slump.

Not wanting to hurt Blake's feelings, but also wanting to get more information about what was going on, Ruby held the cookie aside and said, "Thanks a lot, Blake! How did you know I was hungry?"

Blake instantly perked up, her cheeks taking a red tint. She looked away as she said, "I wanted to save it for after dinner, but today only comes once, and I just saw you in here studying… and I thought it'd make you happy to get your gift early."

If Blake kept talking, Ruby didn't know, as her mind went blank. It was an important day? What could it be? Panic rising in her gut, Ruby went through a mental list of birthdays and other dates. It was none of those days, but that didn't make her feel any better if she was clearly missing one. Could it be something vaguer, like a national holiday? No, they wouldn't celebrate something like that with a surprise cookie.

"B-but you don't have to give me a gift or anything," Blake said, holding her hands in front of her, undoubtedly sensing Ruby's unease. "Just, you know, seeing you happy is enough for me," she added, her voice trailing into a whisper.

"If that's what you want," Ruby said, forcing a chuckle. There was nothing that really stood out about today. It had been just another day at school.

Ruby tried combing through all of the times she spent alone with Blake. Since they had decided to try going out, there were plenty of instances to think about, and more than one of them made her blush. Why didn't she try thinking about those dates first? Blake wouldn't have tried celebrating something for the whole team if Weiss and Yang weren't around. Frustration at her own inadequacy made Ruby want to pull her hair out. If she was going to get the answer, she was going to have to take a very big risk.

"I can't believe it's already been a whole year," she said with a wide smile. Inside, she was terrified.

Blake's bow perked up. "Yeah, you can say that. Guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

Ruby found that the sight of a happy Blake melted away her anxiety, and the fake smile she wore became a genuine one. For a moment, she didn't think about what day it was, content to just be alone with the girl she liked.

The moment ended when Blake closed the distance and hugged Ruby. The older girl's warmth and scent stopped the redhead from being too annoyed about not knowing why today was so important. But it also made her wonder if she deserved the affection if she couldn't remember something that meant so much to Blake.

"Hey, so," Ruby said, "how about we split the cookie?" She was amazed that she didn't drop the pastry with how focused she had been on figuring out her problem.

Blake leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I got that for you."

"I don't think I could eat all of it," Ruby said. It was a genius move. Not only was she doing something for Blake, it was also a chance to get another clue.

"I think I'd rather eat you instead."

"Huh?" Ruby didn't have time to think of anything else to say before Blake tightened her grip on the redhead and pulled her into a kiss. If Ruby had expected the move, she would've thought that it would be a quick little peck. Instead, she found her lower lip being licked and bitten, Blake pushing her to the closest bed to fall on, which so happened to be Weiss's.

God, what day _was_ it?

Blake wasted no time. As soon as Ruby's legs hit the edge of Weiss's bed, the black-haired girl pushed Ruby down. She bounced once on the mattress before Blake was on her, drawing her knees up to Ruby's hips and squeezing to keep the redhead in place.

"Tonight," Blake said, putting her hands on the sides of Ruby's head, "you are mine." She had been moving forward and, when there was barely any space between their lips, she whispered, "Happy anniversary, Ruby."

And then all of the gears clicked. Ruby's eyes widened, but not because of Blake's renewed ministrations. She struggled to get away. Usually she would welcome any sort of affection, but it was hard to speak when someone was shoving their tongue down your throat. Blake eventually understood what Ruby was trying to do and sat up, raising her eyebrow.

Ruby propped herself up on her elbows and said, "Blake, our anniversary is tomorrow."

It felt like a minute passed before Blake asked, "What?"

"Yeah, today is the 26th."

Blake's entire body turned red. She covered her face and shouted, "Oh my god I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot the date!" She rolled off of Ruby and buried her face into Weiss's pillow.

Ruby heard more incoherent shouting, and she felt a pang of guilt stab at her gut. It was her fault Blake was in such a state. And to think that they could've been having fun instead, she thought with some annoyance. But it would have been awkward for when it actually was their anniversary. She sat up and put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not upset or anything," Ruby said, trying her best to sound reassuring.

Blake peeled her face from the pillow, turning to look at the redhead. Ruby offered a smile and rubbed Blake's back, which eventually caused Blake's frown to disappear. "I'm still sorry."

Ruby pecked the top of Blake's ear. "I know. But if today is any indication of what you have planned for our anniversary, I can't wait for tomorrow."

Blake let go of the pillow and turned to fully face Ruby. "Well, maybe we should go to bed now, because I'm going to make sure you don't get any sleep tomorrow night."


End file.
